


Under Outlaw's Skirt

by SixSevenNate



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, F/M, Gay Bar, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Other, Prompt Fic, Transgender, Transwoman, bar sex, i'm so sorry this probably sucks, transgender!Ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixSevenNate/pseuds/SixSevenNate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay bars have the most interesting chicks...</p><p> </p><p>If you are trans phobic, this is not the fiction for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Outlaw's Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been writing a LOT of Black Veil Brides stuff and not working on my SPN series I have going on here, but I keep getting good ideas!   
> This is my first transgender fan fiction. I got the idea after being officially "diagnosed" as a transsexual.
> 
> *I do NOT own any of the characters, all background characters aren't real, blah blah blah, none of this happened (I don't think ;) ) pickles.
> 
> Might be a bit rushed at some parts

"'Hey Andy lets go to the queer bar! Just for fun!'" Andy mimicked CC's voice as he sat at his table, three empty chairs sat beside him as he sipped his drink. CC, who was now chatting up some guy who probably isn't even at the least bit gay or bisexual, had left Andy there by himself in promise that he would find a "friend" for him. 

"If she's hot enough, maybe we can share." he said with a wink.

 _"No."_ Andy almost gagged on his straw.

Now, he kinda wished he had taken up the offer, because the completely-straight-can't-possibly-even-look-at-penises guy seemed to take an interest in his long, wavy hair and was now stroking his fingers through it. God, maybe if he went over there, he could show him how much more fun it was to play with Mohawks.

He sipped his drink through one of the tiny mixing straws. It was some kind of pinkish-orange stuff that was ordered for him by Jake, who probably either left or was throwing up in the bathroom or was lost amongst the crowd of dancing people on the dance floor that looked  _so damn typical_  for a gay bar. Rainbows scattered the floor, the lights danced different colors which were mostly blue and pink, people ground up against each other like beads in a plastic bag. Anyone else was at the bar or sitting at their lonesome like Andy was, envying the people who were actually approached and wishing they had the balls to approch someone themselves.

"Hi!"

Andy's head perked up to see a girl had taken a seat next to him. Her layered black hair cascaded down her shoulders, eyes thickly lines with black eyeliner and white smoky eye shadow, obvuously some blush and a painted on beauty mark. Her clothes were the perfect balence of biker and super model, black leather jacket with a pink and black corset-looking shirt under it, star necklace falling across her breasts. She fluttered her eyelashes a bit and leaned down on her hand with the fakest look of innocence on her face. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Andy." Wow, she was pretty. Andy didn't usually go for looks but  _damn_ "You?"

"I'm Ashley." she giggled and flipped her hair back. "You here with anyone?"

"My friend." Andy looked back over to the bar to see CC had been taken off elsewhere. "I think he went with someone."

"That's too bad." she had a somewhat rusty voice. Feminine, a little of a Midwestern accent to it. She pinched a lock of hair and twirled it around a slender finger, tilting her head to the side a bit to look Andy over more. "Nice 'hawk. You come here often?"

"Nah." Andy shrugged and smiled softly at Ashley. She had beautiful, brown eyes that almost looked black in the lighting. Damn.

Ashley let the lock of hair go and stole the straw from Andy's drink, wrapping her lips around the neon pink tube and licking the excess liquid that was left on the bottom. She fluttered her eyes again and smiled, dropped the straw back into his cup and leaned in. "Me neither." She chuckled. Andy stared at her lips for a few seconds and imagined what else they could do, how soft they might be pressed up against his...

"I like this." She was playing with his hair now and Andy realized he'd been staring at her mouth for too long. Blushing slightly, he tilted his head so she could get more at his hair. It felt nice, after all, she had nice hands. "You dance?"

Andy shook his head and laughed. "No!" he laughed as Ashley was starting to pull him from his stool. "I can't dance!" But Ashley had already pulled him over to the mob of dancing people, some barely even dressed--Ashley pulled his hands to rest on her hips and she stood with her back to him, head turned to look back at him while she moved her pelvis against his, her red snake skin miniskirt hitching up a little in back when she pushed up against him and caused all the blood in Andy's body to rush south so fast he could feel himself getting dizzy. "Just sway or something!" she called over the music. Andy got a firmer hand on Ashley's hip and swayed his hips, doing something between rocking and front-grinding on her. When she bent forward slightly at the waist, he almost came on himself like a teenager--luckily that didn't happen. He kept his hands on her and moved in time with the music.

"Tell me you don't think this is fun." she leaned back up and pressed her back to him, wrapping her slender, jacketed arms around his shoulders. They had a considerable height difference that could've made that impossible had he not had his head ducked. She pressed her lips to the side of his face and gave a few long kitten licks along his jaw line. "I dare you."

"I don't think this is fun." he chuckled, her tongue was making him ticklish. "Maybe we could go somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" she questioned, kissing his jaw again. Probably leaving a hickey.

"Yeah." he moved his hands up her sides, tracing the form of her ribcage up to cup her breasts. "Maybe where we can dance alone."

She let out a small moan as Andy pressed his fingers into the spot where he knew her nipples ought to be, dipping his had down to kiss the side of her neck and her shoulders just below the coat. "Your friend won't mind?"

"Not at all" he ran his hands down her chest and over her abdomen then back up, just under the hump of her breast. "He's probably sucking some guy's cock in the bathroom for all I know."

"It's possible." she chuckled nervously and gave Andy another hard grind with her ass. "There's rooms upstairs."

"Lead the way, madam." he purred. 

Ashley took one of his hands and lead him out of the mob, across the bar, through a back door and up some stairs. Her palms seemed to be getting a little sweaty, but so were Andy's-- _fuck_ he'd never gone with someone in a bar before, let alone someone as good looking as Ashley. Maybe he could see what she was like once he got his mind straight, but right now she was leading him to an empty room that might've been an apartment at one point but was re-decorated into a private lounge with a bed and deep purple walls, black curtains over the one window and dim lights that didn't even really count as lights, since it was so dark when Ashley kicked shut the door with her boot and attacked Andy's lips. Her's  _were_ as soft as they looked, feistier than he imagined--one of her hands trailing through his hair and the other finding it's way down the front of Andy's pants. 

"You're so hard." she mumbled and traced her thumb around the base of his cock. "And your mouth...fuck it's like porn."

"I should say the same to you." He captured her lips with his again, running his hands over her hips then around her middle to hook his hands under her thighs and hoist her up. She tensed a little in his arms, shaking as her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, she squirmed uncomfortably then relaxed when he dropped her down onto the bed. He went to lay on top of her, but she put her hand to his chest.

"Stay standing for a second." she sat up and started messing with the front of Andy's jeans, trying to get his bent undone with shaky fingers--his damn skinny jeans weren't helping. Who the hell wears a belt on skinny jeans?! Andy pushed her hands away and undid his belt buckle, letting her hands return to pull down the denim in front. She nearly ripped open the front of his jeans with a hard tug downward and gently pulled out his cock, running her hands over it and giving an experimental lick over the head.

Andy groaned, tilting his head back as she sucked him as far as her mouth went, feeling the head of his dick bump against the back of her throat and she fucking  _swallowed._ He ran his hands through her hair while she worked, bobbing her head back and forth and taking it down, wrapping her hands around anything that she couldn't swallow. Soon they could barely tell if it was spit or precum dripping down the side of her mouth, she was just so damn  _good._ Andy shuddered when she swallowed again, ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm close." he hissed, tightening his grip. Ashley sped her pace up, gripping her hand tighter around the base of his cock and sucking him down again, her throat fluttered around the head of his cock and Andy was going to go insane. Her eyes looking up at him, wide and deep brown, her lips stretched and wet around his dick,  _god damn it_ he was leaking on her tongue and down her chin. Her hand came to rest on his hip, and squeezed, somehow the touch was setting him off and his pelvis snapped forward, coming in Ashley's mouth and a bit on her face.

"Fu-u-uck." she giggled, running her hand over her face. 

Andy took a moment to catch his breath before stooping down to Ashley's level, kissing her again only slower and with more tongue. He tasted the sweet tang of himself mixed with the watery taste of Ashley's tongue, her mouth was warm and wet and he loved how good it felt kissing her, despite having to have just fucked her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair again, twirled her fingers around some strands and pulled back his head for better leverage. He slowly pushed off the floor and made his way over her body like a snake, their mouths never leaving each other's until Ashley spoke. "W-what are you doing?"

"My turn." he said simply, punctuating the small sentence with a long kiss and snaked his hand up her hip again.

"You really don't have to." she mumbled, taking his hand in hers and putting it next to her head. 

"Why not?" he moved from her lips to her neck. "C'mon, it's only fair if both sides get it good."

"You won't like me down there. It's...it's ugly." She was shaking, but she didn't want him to stop touching her.  _Fuck._

"Can't be that bad." he mumbled, trying with his other hand but Ashley took that one too and moved it. "At least let me see?"

She was trembling, Andy noticed, shaking. He drew back a little fearing that he might have hurt her, or she wasn't consenting anymore. But she pulled him back and crushed her lips to his again with ferocious force. Andy jumped a little but let his eyes shut. She took his hands again and directed them down by her hips, let go and pulled down the back of her skirt. "Fine." she whispered. "Look."

She was bent a little at the waist, just enough that Andy could easily slide the front of the skirt down over her thighs. Ashley laid back and propped herself on her elbows, watching Andy pull down the front of her skirt lower and lower until it was discarded around her knees and only a thin pair of black undies were left. It was dark enough Andy couldn't tell the outline on the panties, wondering what was so bad that Ashley was almost crying, until he pulled down the front of her underwear slowly. Ashley watched his eyebrow quirk a bit in interest, his blue eyes trailing upward.

"That wasn't what I expected." he mused.

Ashley clenched her fists with handfuls of blanket, expecting Andy to get up and go back down stairs, but instead he gave her cock a small kiss at the head which set tingles through her body. "Y-you're not leaving?"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it." he stroked his hand slowly up and down the length of Ashley's dick, a smirk playing on his lips as she got harder. "It's a bit of a good thing, actually."

"How?" Ashley asked, letting out a small moan after. "Ah-How is my dick a good thing?"

"Won't get ya pregnant." 

Ashley giggled at that, causing Andy to chuckle. They looked at each other for a few moments, just giggling away, then led way to laughing. Tears of laughter and joy joining the other arrays of body fluids on each of their faces. They'd never laughed this hard in their life, over nothing. Just a little pregnancy joke? They slowly began to calm down, Andy leaning forward again to take Ashley in his mouth, causing her to squirm and moan again.

"Th-thanks." she stuttered, again running her hands through Andy's hair.

"S'kay." 


End file.
